This invention relates to light modules and, more particularly, to light modules which can be used effectively to illuminate confined areas such as are present in push button switches.
Historically, all illuminated push buttons and small illuminated signs and devices have used incandescent lamps. Because of the heat these lamps produce they often have to be spaced from the symbol, such as a floor number in the case of an elevator call switch, they have to illuminate thus increasing the size of the device. Particularly because of the confined spaces in which these lamps have to operate the lamps tend to burn out quickly necessitating frequent replacement at high labor cost and inconvenience to the user.
These problems could be reduced by reducing the lamp voltage but this, naturally, reduces the illumination which could be problematic when the device is intended to operate in a brightly lit environment such as an elevator lobby.
In known push button switches which provide illumination of the button the lamp is stationarily mounted at the bottom of the switch assembly with push button actuator and contact carrier being movable above it. Because of this arrangement holes must be provided in the bottom of the switch housing and the contact carrier to permit light to reach the push button. Furthermore, access of the lamp for replacement is difficult.